Syndrome Post Traumatique
by BadUnknown02
Summary: Un après guerre est toujours un grand soulagement, mais pas pour tout le monde, surtout lorsqu'on apprend qu'elle n'est pas terminée. Cet OS contient un passage avec un abus d'alcool, je déconseille donc aux personnes sensibles de lire.


**Bonjour / bonsoir à tous! **

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. **

**Cet OS contient un passage avec un abus d'alcool, je déconseille donc aux personnes sensibles de lire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Sasuke avait enfin avoué, il avait avoué que durant son voyage de rédemption il avait effectivement trouvé suffisamment de preuves pour envisager une nouvelle guerre. Kaguya était belle est bien morte, mais son peuple est en colère. Et ils comptaient bien se venger.

Sasuke était rentré il y a environ 1 an au village de Konoha, afin de retrouver sa seule famille, Naruto et Sakura, des personnes qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, même après avoir voulu tuer Sakura et un combat à mort avec Naruto.

Maintenant tout allait mieux, pour Sasuke c'était encore compliqué de ne pas s'en vouloir, mes ses amis étaient totalement passé à autre chose. A présent, Naruto était marié à Hinata, Sasuke et Sakura construisaient doucement une relation stable.

Mais aujourd'hui, les équipes les plus fortes de Konoha ainsi que les Kage ont été mis au courant pour le peuple de Kaguya et de l'éventuelle guerre. Et ce fut difficile à accepter, surtout pour certains où la guerre était encore un sujet compliqué à aborder même plusieurs années après. Sakura en faisait partie.

Certains avait décidé de rester à la réunion organisée par le sixième Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, afin d'établir un plan de recherche, Naruto et Sasuke était bien évidemment restés. Mais à leur étonnement, Sakura partit du bureau. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, habituellement elle était toujours prête à détruire les ennemis.

Elle avait décidé de prendre l'air, sa respiration était compliquée, de la sueur coulait sur son front, et ses yeux étaient humidifiés par les larmes, la rose ne voulait pas d'une autre guerre, comme tout le monde bien évidemment, mais c'était encore trop frais dans sa tête.

Retrouver un rythme de vie normal avait été un calvaire, elle tremblait en permanence de peur, avait des cauchemars horribles, et actuellement l'odeur des corps en décomposition remontaient dans ses narines, elle ressentait la sensation du sang sur ses mains, elle avait beau être médecin et pratiquer les opérations les plus compliquées, les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Elle pouvait revoir les visages familiers qui les avaient quitté ce jour là.

Sakura avait choisi d'être ninja, elle connaissait son devoir, et elle l'acceptait, elle a toujours aimé partir en mission, l'adrénaline la faisait vivre, tout comme son métier à l'hôpital, mais la guerre était différente, ce jour là elle avait cru perdre ses deux coéquipiers, qui étaient devenus tellement plus avec le temps, une vraie famille.

A présent, elle marchait dans Konoha, le regard vide. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, quand est-ce que la guerre allait arriver? Est-ce qu'elle serait pire que la dernière? Serait-elle assez forte pour ne pas mourir, et soigner tout le monde? Est-ce que...

Elle s'était arrêtée de réfléchir, elle avait remarqué le magasin en face d'elle, et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Du saké, beaucoup de saké. Elle avait donc acheté 3 bouteilles de saké avant de rentrer chez elle.

La rose était maintenant sur son canapé, elle avait pris un verre et laissait ses larmes couler, elle s'était tellement mis en tête qu'il n'y aurait plus de guerre pendant de nombreuses années, que la paix était enfin revenue, qu'elle pourrait enfin vivre sa petite vie, Sasuke était rentré, Naruto s'était marié, tout ses amis étaient heureux, sa vie professionnelle n'avait jamais été aussi bonne, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui retire son bonheur ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on ruine tout le travail qu'elle avait fait sur elle-même pour retrouver un quotidien correct? Le choc était beaucoup trop gros.

Elle entendait encore Sasuke parlait durant cette réunion, sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête, « Le peuple de Kaguya nous en veut beaucoup. », « Il va falloir envisager une guerre. », « Je ne sais pas encore combien ils sont, ni leur force. ». Que son peuple aille aux enfers se dit-elle.

A chaque fois qu'elle sentait son corps la lâcher tellement la pression était forte, elle buvait un verre, et autant dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de pression actuellement. Mais Sakura n'avait pas la même endurance que son maître Tsunade pour l'alcool, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était réellement une femme exceptionnelle, si la rose était devenue aussi forte c'était sans aucun doute grâce à son maître, qui l'avait poussé au delà de ses limites.

Tsunade a réussi à lui transmettre beaucoup de force, mais pas sa façon de boire, mais heureusement pour Sakura, elle ne cherchait pas à rester sobre, elle voulait juste boire, encore et encore et chercher ce moment où elle ne serait plus consciente de rien, juste une soirée, ou peut-être deux, le temps d'accepter la situation.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était allongée sur son canapé, elle ne pouvait même plus tenir assise, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges à cause des larmes et de l'alcool, tout comme ses joues. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, atteindre un stade d'inconscience, la guerre n'était plus qu'un vaste problème.

Mais un problème de plus arriva lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa maison, « ils repasseront plus tard » se dit-elle.

« - Sakura c'est nous ! Dit une voix masculine.

Elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait et elle avait même soupiré, Naruto, et il défoncerait la porte sans aucun doute pour rentrer, elle le savait.

\- Sakura, ouvre cette porte.

Il manquait plus que ça, Sasuke était présent également.

\- Sakura, il y a de la lumière tu sais que je vais défoncer la porte ! »

Elle n'avait plus la force de parler de toute manière.

Mais Naruto, lui, avait encore la force, la force de défoncer la porte comme il venait de le faire. Elle soupira à l'entente de tout ce bruit.

Quand les deux hommes sont rentrés, ils ont seulement aperçu des cheveux roses dépasser du canapé où elle était allongée. Mais quand ils se sont rapprochés, Sakura était là, elle les regardaient comme si leur présence ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais ce qu'ils leur sauta aux yeux, ce sont les deux bouteilles de saké presque vides.

« - Sakura, ne me dit pas que tu... Dit Naruto sans finir sa phrase, il était dévaste de voir sa meilleure amie dans cette état.

Sasuke avait choisi de ne pas parler. Il savait très bien ce qui se passait.

\- Je m'en occupe, tu peux rentrer chez toi, Naruto, je vais rester ici pour la nuit. Dit Sasuke, calmement, un calme qui avait toujours surpris Naruto.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux prévenir Hinata si tu veux...

\- Non, je vais rester. » Insista-t'il.

Naruto fit un mouvement avec sa tête pour lui montrer son accord, avant de leur souhaiter bonne chance, puis il partit. Il était déjà 23 heures et Hinata allait forcément s'inquiéter.

Sasuke s'était assis à côté de Sakura.

« - Tu comptes parler ? Tu es bien plus bavarde d'habitude.

\- Non. Arriva-t'elle à dire. La parole commençait doucement à revenir.

\- Tu as bu tout ça seule.

\- A ton avis. »

L'ambiance était tendue, Sakura était dans un désespoir immense, et Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, aider les gens n'avaient jamais été son fort dans la vie.

« - Pourquoi tu as autant bu ?

Les larmes commençaient automatiquement à revenir dans les yeux de la rose, la guerre, le sang, les larmes. Un long frisson de dégoût avait parcouru son corps.

\- Tu as peur ?

Ce n'était pas de la provocation, mais une réelle question, et il pensait connaître la réponse.

-Oui.

Elle ne cherchait pas à mentir, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné, elle préférait dire la vérité, c'était suffisamment dur.

\- On a tous peur, Sakura »

Elle avait demandé de l'aide pour s'asseoir, et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, et ses larmes ont recommencé à couler alors qu'elle serrait l'unique bras de Sasuke pour le sentir, il était là, il était vivant.

« - Je... Je veux plus de tout ça, c'est trop dur... J'ai peur de vous voir mourir. Je veux plus avoir autant de sang sur mes mains. Dit-elle entre ses sanglots.

\- On a encore du temps avant ça, ça n'arrivera pas avant quelques années. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire croire que tout irait bien, c'était complètement faux. Ils ne connaissaient absolument rien sur ce peuple, et il était facilement envisageable de penser qu'ils étaient plus fort qu'eux.

Elle avait relâché la pression sur son bras, et il le passa autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour la rassurer. Il avait toujours vécu dans la souffrance, la guerre ne l'avait pas affecté tant que ça, mais il se sentait impuissant face à Sakura.

Sasuke n'avait pas de doute, Sakura était une puissante konoichi, mais sa sensibilité finirait par la tuer, mais c'est aussi une partie d'elle qu'il aimait beaucoup, il ignorait comment cette femme pouvait autant exprimer ses émotions, elle ne cachait rien, sa douleur, sa tristesse, sa joie. Et la voir ainsi lui faisait un mal fou.

« - On va faire de notre mieux, comme on l'a toujours fait. On a gagné une guerre, on peut en gagner une deuxième. Dit-il sûr de lui.

\- Quand est-ce que cet enfer va se terminer ? Une fois que la guerre sera fini, Il pourrait très bien y en avoir une autre par la suite, Sasuke ! Ne fait pas comme si tout allait bien. » Dit-elle avec colère, mais sa voix n'était plus suffisamment puissante pour que la colère soit audible.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tout allait bien, Sakura. J'ai dis qu'on avait encore des chances de la gagner, c'est différent. Maintenant, essaie de dormir, je reste ici pour cette nuit.

\- Mais... Dit-elle les paupières lourdes.

\- Je t'ai dis de dormir, on peut pas avoir de discussion sérieuse dans ton état, tu es complètement saoul. »

Il tourna ses yeux vers elle quand il n'entendit aucune réponse. Il avait rarement le dernier mot, la rose avait toujours du répondant. Mais quand il vit sa respiration se réguler et ses paupières fermés il avait rapidement deviné qu'elle s'était endormie. Il essuya ses joues encore mouillées par ses larmes et la porta avec son seul bras, non sans difficulté, jusqu'à son lit, avant de la serrer contre lui et s'endormir à son tour.

**J'espère que cela vous a plus! **

**A bientôt! **


End file.
